


Cold Night

by Ringonaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RusEng - Freeform, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringonaka/pseuds/Ringonaka
Summary: "By the way," Russia tilted his head, watching the smaller country leaving the room. "I must say, Jones is so lucky to have you as his lover."
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Cold Night

“You know what you’ve done, don’t you?” England turned back, hissed at him. "You're mad."

Warm arms wrapped around the British. Ivan Braginski buried his head in the other man's neck. "Sounds like you've forgiven me."

"I will never tell it to anyone, especially Alfred," Arthur pushed him away coldly. "But remember it has nothing to do with you. Alfred would get extremely furious if he found out what happened last night. I fear he might do something stupid."

"Very droll," the Russian burst into a laughter. "You're as calm as a judge, rather than a victim."

Arthur raised a brow. "You're the last person who can comment on me like that."

"Does he know that you're such a cold-blooded man?"

"I guess calmness is a virtue," England looked at the Soviet Union, with a note of warning. "You must be crazy. If you want someone to have sex with you, I suppose some of your satellite states would be very willing to let you fuck them. You don't have to take a risk like this."

"I just find out that you two have opposite personalities," Ivan retreated to the blanket, supporting his head with an elbow. "One is brave and reckless, the other is cautious and timid."

"You want to test our limits, huh? What will make me lose reason, or will he control his feelings for his further interests," Arthur left the bed. He came to the mirror, raising his head, to observe how many purple marks were on his neck.

"I appreciate you, your wisdom and your beauty, that's all."

"What you said never matches what you have done," he put on his shirt and tie, the gleaming silk tie with a exquisite pattern fluttering between his fingers. "Such a nonsense. We're all fully aware that you're a vile liar."

"You're overskeptical," Russia said absent mindedly. "I mean it."

"How many people have heard the same words from you? Of course, maybe you do mean it. You just can't tell the difference between love and possessiveness."

Braginski laughed aloud.

"You know how to ingratiate yourself with others. That's why you know exactly how to infuriate them as well. "

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Were you not a small island, you would be a more difficult enemy than America. What provokes Francis or Ludwig will do no harm to you. Shall I call you sophisticated, or shameless?" Ivan sat up. Last night, on this bed, that articulate country was forced to lie under him with legs spreading, letting the Russian penetrate him again and again, hopelessly. Oh, at first it was rape. He couldn't resist the fire of lust, although he knew it would cause tension between him and America - still, he shoved the Englishman, America's lover, on his bed. But what happened next was totally beyond his expectation. When England understood he couldn't escape from the Russian, he did not resist at all. He just let him finish it, panting heavily, eyes avoiding him the whole time. He had never had such a hot sex before, he could feel himself inside England, warm and tight, England gasping sensitively each time he thrust into him -

"Is there any difference between those two?" Arthur finally finished wearing his clothes, covering up all the bite marks under the innocent white collar.

"By the way," Russia tilted his head, watching the smaller country leaving the room. "I must say, Jones is so lucky to have you as his lover."


End file.
